Marianne
Marianne is a minor character first seen in the Dark Parables spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. She is a magical guide that assists the player in their journey. Marianne is based on the nursery rhymes Mary Had a Little Lamb and Little Bo Peep. Appearance and Personality We don't see much of Marianne's appearance. The only time she appears to the player in person, she is merely a silhouette against a glowing golden background. Through depictions of her, we can tell that she is meant to resemble Little Bo Peep. Marianne is a kind woman who uses her magic for benevolent purposes. She seems to be primarily concerned with directions and preventing people from getting lost in the woods and falling prey to Mother Goose's curses. History We don't know much about Marianne. Even her actual location is unknown, as she only communicates with those in the dark forest through notes, letters, and visions. She provides help and guidance to the victims of Mother Goose's Cursery Rhymes - though whether they follow her guidance or not is entirely up to the person themself. Powers and Abilities * Communication Through Her Lambs: Marianne's lambs wear magical collars that allow her to communicate with other people through them, almost like a hologram appearing before them. She can even transfer items through this unique magic. * Magical Map: Marianne gives the Unnamed Protagonist a magical map that keeps track of where they go and allows them to travel to anywhere on the map instantaneously. * Omniscience: Marianne hints that she will know when the Unnamed Protagonist needs her help and that she will provide it. True to her words, she provides further help just when it is needed. * Control Over Trees: The trees in the dark forest seem to come alive, moving to reveal a lamb-themed cache with a note from Marianne. Relationships * Lambs (pets) * Mother Goose (enemy of some kind) * Unnamed Protagonist (acquaintance) Trivia * The name Marianne is French for "bitter grace". Quotes * "Thank you for saving my little lamb." * "There once was a young noble who fell in love with a common village girl. Unfortunately, the girl died before they could get married. Deep grief overwhelmed the noble, and he fell into madness. In his insanity, he became convinced that his fiancee would be reincarnated one day. He started to kidnap maidens of a similar age to his dead fiancee's. None of the maidens were ever seen again." * "If you wish to save your sister, you must defeat the Crooked Man once and for all." * "If you have need of me, I will try to send help." * "I wish only to help." Gallery Character= little lamb.jpg|A Little Lamb Caught in Briars lamb is freed.jpg|The Little Lamb is Freed little lamb necklace.jpg|The Lamb's Collar Glows Marianne_and_lamb.jpg|Marianne Appears marianne speaking.jpg|Marianne Speaks little lamb leaves.jpg|Marianne's Little Lamb Leaves |-|Artifacts= marianne map ground.jpg|Marianne's Magic Map marianne magical map.jpg|Marianne's Magic Map Open marianne poem goose.jpg|Marianne's Poem About Mother Goose marianne directions.jpg|Marianne's Directions Through Mirage Path marianne advice.jpg|Marianne's Clue to the Cursery Objects marianne note moonlight.jpg|Marianne's Note About Moonlight marianne note to amely.jpg|Marianne's Note to Amely |-|Other Images= lamb box.jpg|Lamb Box lamb gears.jpg|Lamb Gears lamb puzzle.jpg|Little Lamb Puzzle lamb tree cache.jpg|Lamb Tree Cache sheep emblems.jpg|Sheep Keys for Tree Cache Marianne 2.PNG|Shrine dedicated to Marianne Marianne.PNG|Shrine dedicated to Marianne (from afar) Shrine to Marianne.PNG|Shrine of Marianne (complete) Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Cursery Category:Females Category:Unknown Status Category:Minor Characters Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty